Phantom Family
by nahte123456
Summary: After heart break and betrayal, Danny left Amity Park. 2 years later a little girl, Dani is in trouble, and he saves her. How will the world deal with an amazingly strong Danny Phantom, his daughter and their friends by their side? Full summary and warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: No one found out who Danny was after the Disasteriod incident, however Danny Phantom was banished from Amity Park for taking the blame and Danny Fenton left to travel the world after Sam and Tucker went behind his back. What will happen now?**

Warnings: might be lemons, multi-pairing, Fem/slash. Will be darker and maybe have some gore and slight torture. Will be swearing.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, I don't know who owns Danny Phantom, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional. There may becrossovers with DC, Marvel, Teen Titans, Bleach so on, I don't own them either, they'll mostly be one shot minor ones, except a few like Tony Stark from Ironman, and Teen Titans, which will stick around.**

**Note: I'm gonna try to do 2 stories at once, anyone who read my Naruto story knows I said I won't do that because I'm obsessive, however I figure 2 different universes, it won't happen. The chapters will get longer, this is just an introduction. Wulf will be in this soon, him, Johnny, Kitten, and possibly Ember, are gonna be the most reoccurring allies from the show, other allies won't be from the show, and most others from it will be in a negative light.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

(In story author notes)

Danny stood in a clearing in a forest, about a minutes fly from a well sized city named Chuggaaconroy (extra points to those who get the reference) just standing there. It had been about 2-3 year's sense he had left Amity Park and he had changed. Now taller and more muscular he looked like a well grown man, however this was the least noticeable of the changes. The second one was the way he stood, walked, talked, his whole demeanor screamed, or perhaps wailed power and confidence, the authority one got after living through hell and coming back. His clothing also changed, he now wore a leather jacket, black jeans, black steel toed combat boots with white soles and a white flame on the back, a black shirt that stretched rather tightly across his body showing his muscles, and a leather hood pulled over his black hair which still was the same style just slightly longer.

He stood there and remembered how he came here. After the Disasteriod, which he somehow got out of getting the girl and his secret intact, he thought life was going to get better. Nope. First Phantom, his ghost form, got banished from Amity Park and they set a whole new way to catch him, one that might work, mostly made by his parents. Then he found out Sam and Tucker, his 2 best friends, went and dated behind his back, cheating on him. How could they? So through it all he decided it was best for him to leave.

For Sam and Tucker he said he needed to see if there were any other ghost infestations in the world, for his parents he needed to "Find himself." _'I found myself long ago, but they'll never accept what I found.' _To his sister Jazz, he told the truth. She was furious but she understood. That was almost 2 years ago and the only one who had heard from him was Jazz, but she kept it on the down low, no one else found out.

He look behind him at Thanatos [Greek representation of death, Hades is ruler; Thanatos is the harbinger, or the grim reaper.] A pure white horse, for the moment, what most wouldn't know looking at him was this was the horse formally known as Nightmare, the fright knight's ghost horse. He had dueled the knight, won, and claimed the horse as his, the horse could change into a living being like him and it's ghost form had changed, just like his.

Remembering that made him remember he had done a lot the last 2 years, saved the world a few time, a lot of people owed him their lives. He had made new enemies, friends, and even a lover or 2 on the way, although none of these were long lasting. As he was about to reminisce deeper he heard a beeping in his jacket pocket. There was one of his view screens; he had them all over so he knew were to go next.

This one was his newest one back in Chuggaaconroy. He wondered why there was activity there so soon so he opened it up. What he saw shocked and enraged him, behind him Thanatos tossed his head and whinnied at his master's anger. There on the screen was Dani, his clone and a 13 year old girl the 19 year old considered a daughter, even if neither the world nor the girl herself knew it. But what really made him mad was that the G.i.W. or the "Guy's in White" were chasing her, and every time, she tried to escape they'd blast her back to the ground, she even cried out in pain at one point.

He whirled around and though _'It's a minute long fly, we'll make it in 20 seconds.' _And he shouted to his horse "Let's fly and show them why they should fear us, to go against a phantom _is __**to **__**FALL**__**!**_" and Thanatos roared his pleasure. His master's tone meant there would be blood and he couldn't wait, Danny's anger only exasperating the blood-lust he felt. He quickly flipped up onto his back, and black rings appeared around the 2, and 2 pairs of white eyes, with no pupil nor iris, glowing like spotlights, blazing with power, could be seen.

Thanatos reared back and did his whinny/roar, which was a whinny, only it was deep, dark, and promised pain. With that the 2 flew off, looking completely different.

**Well, that's chapter one, this story had a lot of inspirations, so I won't list them off, but I love the Danny/Dani Father/daughter deal. The whole betrayal thing is my excuse for him being around the world and to continue moving, how he made friends and enemies, and how Dani will be introduced to them. I'm thinking about a pairing for both, maybe a multi for each? And Dani will be a lesbian; she did take after her father, even in the "sexual interest" department. Their new looks/weapons/attitudes and why Dani is how she is will be explained soon. I will say no tragic backstory for Dani besides the canon/clone thing. Read, review, and tell me what you think, give suggestions, and thanks for reading. Until next time, bye :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, I don't know who owns Danny Phantom, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional. There may be crossovers with DC, Marvel, Teen Titans, Bleach so on, I don't own them either, they'll mostly be one shot minor ones, except a few like Tony Stark from Ironman, and Teen Titans, which will stick around.**

**Note: Danny will still be Danny, just slightly more serious. There will be jokes and sarcasm and so on, Dani will be similar. The only time he won't act like this is when he's serious, which happen every now and then, or pissed. You're about to see why him pissed is not a good idea, just read and find out.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

(In story author notes)

* * *

Across the world people were watching a live news feed. On it showed a young ghost in the shape of a 13 year old girl. White hair in a ponytail and a black and white suit with a stylized DP on her developing chest, if she were a few years older she'd look like a ghost model, even now she kinda did anyways.

She had been evading the G.I.W. for 3 days now but had been hit with one of their paralyzing ecto-blasters. Now helpless and being grabbed she said "Let me go or daddy will be mad." There was some fear in her voice and she was mystified why she said daddy. She had meant Danny. The G.I.W.'s laughed at her and said "you're a ghost; you don't have a father, or anyone else." They started dragging her away and yelled out on instinct, not considering what she said "DADDY HELP ME!" immediately after "**OOOooOooOoooOoo**" and a bunch of cars, people, and chunks of the ground and nearby building flew back, out of the dust 2 pairs of pure white eyes, glowing with power, were seen. (This is the ghostly wail, only slightly higher pitched.)

* * *

At the Fenton's, with the parents, they were watching the capture of the ghost girl. Jack was cheering the G.I.W. on, Maddie was analyzing both G.I.W.'s battle tactics and the ghosts power's and reactions.

On screen they had just caught the girl when she said something weird, her 'dad will be mad'? Jack laughed with G.I.W., but she wasn't so sure, ghosts can't have kids, but they could adopt, not out of caring but to further their own aims. Who might get mad at that?

When the girl yelled for help though she was about to dismiss it, then a horrible noise was heard. She felt like she knew that noise, however all thought stopped when she saw who, or rather what had made that noise.

* * *

At Sam's Tucker was hanging out and Jazz had been more or less forced there by her parents, the longer Danny was 'missing' the more they forced her near them. Of course she knew he was fine, he called her all the time, just not the others.

She was watching the news while the other 2 were kinda awkwardly sitting on either side of the couch. They were basically forced here to, after Danny left the 2 couldn't stop getting into arguments, it ruined and relationship they had beyond acutance's. She thought part of the awkwardness was their guilt but never commented; she didn't want to be here and didn't want to talk.

Then on the news came a live feed on the G.I.W. doing something right, this caught all of their attentions. Then the three saw the girl, she reminded them all of Danny. As they watched her get caught they all felt sympathy for the girl, however when she said something about her dad being mad they were confused. Could ghosts have kids? Apparently so.

As she yelled out for help the three could only feel sorry, they were about to change the channel, they didn't want to watch this. Then … then they heard an all almost familiar noise and saw eyes that seemed to pierce their souls, although Jazz didn't feel threatened unlike the other 2.

* * *

At an undisclosed location there were 6 people around a table, on the wall was the word 'Avengers' and on the back of each chair there was a personal symbol to the one sitting on it. The man with brown, spiked hair and dark eyes, sitting on the red and gold chair, all the sudden stopped the conversation "Shh, sh sh, turn that up Bruce." Gesturing to the muted TV, the guy in the neon green chair turned it up, it was a live news feed on a … ghost girl? The man in the red, white, and blue chair scoffed "There are no such things as ghosts."

At this point the first one to speak Tony, spoke again "Oh yes there is and if there messing with that one" que the girl calling for daddy "there messing with my friend Danny and are about to be in a heap of trouble."

Before any of them could react a horrible noise was heard over the TV. Tony spoke "there's my que, I'm going back home, that way if ghost boy, his horse, and daughter need me, me and Pepper will be there." The red, white, and blue one, named Steve, said "Can I come then?" He said it sarcastically not expecting the response from Tony, "If you hurry up? Yeah, you'll get along just fine with him, let's go cap-sicle. "

With that he left, Steve right behind him. No one heard him mutter "those fools made some poor life choices; I wonder if they'll live through this?"

* * *

{Now back to what you want, angry Danny.}

* * *

Out of the smoke, the first noticeable thing was a horse, one of 4. Its original name had been Famine, one of the 4 horses of apocalypse. Its brother and sisters had been the white female horse Pestilence, able to send out locus like bugs that ate at the enemies. The red female horse War, if any but its rider got near it they would be slashed, like the horse was constantly surrounded by hundreds of swords. The pale gray male horse Death, it ate at its opponent's energy, leaving them tired and useless. However this, once horse Famine, formerly Nightmare, now Thanatos, it ate. Its looks and what it ate depended on its partner; with Frightnight it ate courage, now it ate skill, although the skill would return after an hour or 2.

Now the horse was pure black and only had 2 fangs coming from the top of its mouth and no horn. Its eyes were pure white and glowed with power. The armor around its neck and chest had expanded; it now covered the whole back, the chest, and the top of his wings. His mane and tail of fire were both now pure white. The armor now a bright silver and on the front of its chest there was a circle of black, inside of this circle there were 2 white eyes and a white dual scythe bisecting them \ if you were to look at it and the longer blade coming over the top left and the smaller one under the right. Its black, armor covered, wings now had white veins going although them. The stomach was shrunken and only the armor covered the ribs. (The starved look is only ghost form, regularly it looks healthy.) The terrifying beast gave off a mixed feeling of death, fear, bloodlust, and hunger.

The rider was its polar opposite, and seemed to be its perfect match; he was every bit as terrifying as his horse. The first thing that was seen, besides THOSE eyes, was a dual scythe. Held out in front of him, in his right hand, one blade came towards the watchers; it was longer than the other blade, about a foot and a half long, and was over his heart, about 2 feet from his hand. The other blade was pointing away from them about 8 inches long and about 2 feet away from his out stretched fist. Most of it was the purest white, except for the sharp part of the blades; these were see-through colorless, perfect for confusing someone's sense of sight as it sailed towards you.

The rider's clothes were almost all white; the only other color was on his boots. Steel toed combat boots, the soles were black, as were a single jet of black flames on the back. His white pants were leather and just short of being skin tight. He had a skin tight muscle shirt that was, of course, white. On top of all of this was a pure white, leather trench coat, if he were standing it would fall to just below the ankle. Above the waist, on the inside of the coat, there were several chains keeping the upper body of the coat closed when fighting, flying, and so on. The hair was long and, again, pure white (seeing a pattern yet?) it was also spiked more than completely natural. The eyes were white, no pupil or iris, and glowed with power, his mouth fixed into a snarl that told those watching he was going to hurt them.

All over the world and the Zone, one name came to mind. No matter how much he changed it was undoubtedly HIM. Danny Phantom. This name came to everyone who knew him, except one. The moment he came into view Dani, still being held, immediately shouted "Daddy, help me, their hurting me." This caused those glowing eyes to immediately focus on her and her captors. While everyone else was still trying to comprehend what she said Thanatos tossed back and did his deep roar, Danny loosed his scythe and caught it so the smaller blade was only about and inch from his hand, both pairs of eyes still glowing, Danny's now narrowed in unconcealed anger. This picture would be imbedded in many of their minds for years to come.

Thanatos dropped back down and charged to the girl, Danny leaned forward, unaffected by the horse's fire/mane and the scythe scrapped the ground, kicking up a trail of sparks, it left an ugly scar in the earth where it had been cut. As several of the idiot agents jumped forwards the ghost-man's scythe flashed at inhuman speeds, cutting through his opposition and often leaving them lying down in pain, they never slowed.

Within 10 feet of the girl Danny made 2 daggers, about a foot long, out of his white plasma, he threw them with his left hand and impaled both agents through their stomachs. As they, and consequently the paralyzed Dani, fell Thanatos circled them. He folded his left wing while Danny extended his left hand and caught Dani; he pulled her in so the girl was curled up into his chest. In a tired, almost said voice she said, quietly though the news micks still heard her, "Thanks for coming Daddy."

Danny flashed her a smile and responded "Of course sweetheart, I'll always be there for you." Looking back up, smile gone, several of the idio-I mean agents … who am I kidding? Several of the idiots tried shooting the trio, Danny opened his mouth and a horrible wail came out, with that noise came white rings of power "**OOOoOoooOoo.**" The shots burst in midair, everything behind them, including the agents, cars, and buildings, got blown away in a mass of rubble, dust, and humans.

"Thanatos, fly." Commanded Danny, complying and slightly disappointed that was it, the horse took off. Danny twirled the scythe in his right hand, over his head, the left hand still cuddling Dani. As it twirled they were covered in a sphere of white energy, clearly heard through it all was Danny's voice, however it was darker, promising pain to those who'd disobey it "Anyone who touches my daughter shall fall, next time I'll make your ear _**BLEED **_from you own screams." With that Thanatos once again roared and the sphere turned opaque and expanded. Everything non-organic was evaporated in the light, everything organic was thrown back with great force. (Bonus points for the reference.)

In an instant they were gone, nothing left but their destruction. The circle of destruction from their leaving was about 30 feet wide. If anyone had looked at the human damage reports several agents were now missing an arm, some had broken bones from being trampled or knocked back by the horse or sphere. One agent would never move from the waist down again, and every agent was hurt in some way. It was a miracle no one died, as the scythe seemed to freeze where it cut so those cut with it didn't bleed out, although this made the inflicted pain several times worse.

If someone told Danny this later? His response would be "the only reason I didn't kill and torture them was my daughter needed help, next time I'll take more time, I assure you."

* * *

{With Fenton parents.}

* * *

Jack stared at the screen in shock, _'How could they lose?' _Maddie was having much deeper and meaningful thoughts, divided into 3 basic categories.

#1 the ghost boy had changed. Of course given enough time even a ghost could change, but not this drastically, this fast! Also he had been a ghost BOY, now a ghost MAN? Ghosts don't age like that. The color change was also surprising; most ghosts had a consistency in that department.

#2 the powers and skill he showed was amazing, far beyond what he had had before his disappearance, there had been reports on him but nothing concrete so nothing on his changes were noted. That being said though he had apparently trained and mastered, to a degree anyways, how to wield not just a scythe but an odd dual one as well, ride not just a horse but a flying ghost horse with a mean streak, create objects (the knives) out of his now white plasma, and use that thrice damned wail with ease.

#3 as mentioned to be able to make things out of his ecto-energy and its apparent change from green and rarely blue into a pure white. And he made solid things out of it and incorporated it into his style. Not only that but it seemed to even change his horse, which no one knew where it came from (except Danny, a few friends of his, and Frightnight know) and the 2 seemed to be in a good tandem.

* * *

{Sam's place}

* * *

The two late teens and Jazz stared at the screen in shock. THAT was Danny? Their Danny?

Sam) That was Danny? He was hot, and what was up with that white plasma and that horse? The horse seemed vaguely familiar and so did his scythe movements. What happened to his clothes? And why did he show up after almost 3 years of nothing?

Tucker) Danny, I thought something horrible happened to you, if your around will we see you soon?

Jazz) I have a niece? Oh he better have a good explanation for this or I'm kicking his ass, super human ghost powers be damned.

Needless to say none of their thoughts were very in touch with each other.

* * *

{Tony and Steve}

* * *

After the ghost trio left the screen on Tony's plane, how he got that Steve still wasn't sure, Tony started "See? I said they made poor life choices." Steve couldn't help but agree and said so "Yeah, pissing off anyone of that skill level is just stupid."

Steve waited a moment before asking "So … where are we going and why are we going there?" "Back home, like I said I'm friends with Danny, the guy on the horse, he once told me about this little girl, Dani with an I, and no he didn't name her, that he considered a daughter. He asked me to keep a look out for her; I told him I would if I could meet her one day. Between that and how rich I am and the technology I have I figure he'll come to me to help her and keep his promise, and so I can look into how she's been and any abnormalities she may have obtained."

Steve was impressed, and said so; his reply was "Why are you impressed? He's a friend, I don't have many, but I never abandon the few I have." Steve simply smiled and asked "Why are we going so slow then? I know this tin can go faster than this."

Tony smiled and hit the accelerator button on his seat and said "Hold on Cap, this is about to get bumpy." JARVIS "Mach 3 will be reached in 5 seconds."

* * *

{Danny}

* * *

As he flew Danny knew he needed to make a decision. Where to go, what to look for, and how to make Jazz not kill him. So he decided on going to his friend's place, Stark towers. Their he could get Dani healed, check on his theory with her, and maybe get Pepper's advice on Jazz. Dani stirred in his arms and muttered "Love you daddy." He just smiled, stroked her uninjured lower back and murmured "It'll be OK sweetheart; no one will touch you while I'm here." He guided Thanatos with his knees; it would take about 3 minutes to get there. He just focused on making sure Dani was comfy while Thanatos knew where to go.

* * *

**There's the first real chapter, what cha' think? Good, bad, give me feedback and ideas. Until next time, thank you for reading, and I'll see you then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, I don't know who owns Danny Phantom, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional. There may be crossovers with DC, Marvel, Teen Titans, Bleach so on, I don't own them either, they'll mostly be one shot minor ones, except a few like Tony Stark from Ironman, and Teen Titans, which will stick around.**

**Note: Most appearances by avengers, justice league, so on; will be on movie or TV show. This is because A) most people are familiar with it, and B) its less confusing. I once tried looking up spider-man's comic plot; I literally got a headache, I can't even imagine X-men or Avengers. If you like someone mention them and I'll see about it, this is not just movies, I plan on having Spider-man and Daredevil in this, I was also thinking Sephiroth and Grimmjow as ghost villains or Zaraki Kenpachi as a friend.**

**Also, in response to one review, remember Dani is 13 and pretty powerful and she now has Danny on her side and teaching her, plus maybe more people, no one except Jazz, Pepper, and maybe someone like Harley are gonna call her cute, and almost no one is getting away with it but the above 2.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

(In story author notes)

* * *

{As Dani starts to wake up}

* * *

Dani started to wake up, but was groggy, still not fully there. As she opened her eyes she noticed there was a man in front of … her playing with a rubix cube? He was slightly tall, brown hair, dark eyes, scruffy looking, seemed slightly mad at the toy, wearing a red shirt and jeans. She shivered a little and looked down, all she was wearing were panties and a shirt large enough to reach her knees.

The man noticed her and commented "Well, you're up, now we just need to wait a minute or 2 until the rest of the gang gets here." She looked around and noticed she was in a LARGE room, the king sized bed she was on was at one end and a wall of windows at the other. "Where am I and who are you." She said with more attitude then strictly necessary but she didn't feel well and wasn't sure why.

"Well, you're on my bed so be more grateful little one." She blushed slightly at this "And as for who I am," She noticed he didn't really answer the question "I have many names" He said with a sigh, Dani couldn't hold back a sweat drop at the man's melodramatic actions. "Some are Stark, Ironman, Douse, Tenten, The Man, Big Boss, Rebecca, long story that one, Joe, Tony, Tim, Steven, Playboy, Alberto, Please More, Rich Guy, Gabe, Chuck, Hunter, and more, however you can call me Uncle Tony, and I can already see you're like your Old Man so we'll get along just fine." He finished with a winning, if slightly conceited, smile.

'_Old man? What does he mea…'_ Suddenly she remembered. Running from G.I.W., getting paralyzed, screaming for 'daddy', him appearing, grabbing her, she remembered someone's arm coming off in one in one of his swings, making daggers out of plasma, threatening anyone who touched 'his daughter', flying away, thanking him, him calling her sweetheart multiple times.

"Ah, I see you remember Little One." Said Tony, Her reply was "Little One? Really? Also how are you my uncle? You're also failing at a rubix cube." Tony huffed and said "Get used to it, you and Danny are both the same named except spelling so I'll call you Little One, or maybe Little One On My Bed, hm. As for Uncle, me and Danny are good friends, he isn't gonna let his 'sweetheart' go so you'll be seeing a lot of me, beside I've got no family so close friends end up like family, I'm sure you can relate to that. You can think of me as your rich, eccentric, and surprisingly insightful uncle. And rubix cubes are hard."

Dani reached out, took the cube, and finished it in 23 seconds and gave it back to a now gaping Tony. "You're crazy, not eccentric, where is … Pops, and I'm no one 'sweetheart'." Tony, still looking at the completed cube said "Well you're definitely a Phantom; Danny's the only one I know that could do that." Tony smirked, Dani pouted at being tricked "Danny Boy is with a good friend of mine he only just met, Steve, and my girlfriend Pepper, there checking on thing for you, also you're his daughter, and you're his 'sweetheart'."

Dani pouted but made no more arguments. "Ah, you're so cute when you pout; to bad you're a lesbian that's too young for me and a friend's child." This Cause her to splutter wildly.

"No need to deny it kid, remember the rich part of my intro? I'm one of the richest and smartest people in the world, Danny got an Idea, you and the other clones were unstable; however the FEMALE clone was more stable, why? Maybe because you're not a traditional clone. The idea he had and I checked is this Vlad, used Danny as a basis, but another ghost, a female one, to help make you, making you more stable, but he made a mistake making you a girl."

"So I have a mom?" "Yup, but I'm not sure who, Pepper will be back soon with the results." "What does this have to do with me being a lesbian?" Tony laughed as her voice got quieter at the end. "Vlad used another ghost to stabilize you, but he still modeled you after Danny, His likes, favorite foods, preferences, they were all shared with you. This includes sexuality and what types of girls you'll like." She blushed at the uncaring way he said that, he was once again focused on the cube, when a new mechanical voice broke in. "Master's Danny, Steve and mistress Pepper will be here in 2 minutes time." "Thanks JARVIS." Dani shouted out "Who was that?"

Tony replied "Huh? Oh that was JARVIS, my AI butler I made, say hello." "Hello mistress Dani, how are you feeling?" "Umm fine, thank you JARVIS. Hey, how long was I out" JARVIS answered "22 hours and 38 minutes, it is currently about 3 O'clock, mistress Dani." "oh…"

Tony didn't like the silence so after 10m seconds of it "What's it like to be a ghost?" "What's it like asking stupid questions?" Rather than answer her Tony started laughing, Dani got mad at this and yelled "Why are you Laughing?!" "I asked Danny the same question, he gave me the same answer, and you 2 are so much alike I find it funny." This caused Dani to blush, Tony continued "Still there are worse role models, so I say good luck kid, it'll be hard, life always is, but if your anything like your Pop, and trust me when I say you are, then you'll get through it all just fine with a mix of skill, power and dumb luck."

"Hey!" Dani shouted at the last part. Tony replied "Hey don't knock it, trust me, we all need some luck at time or we'd all still be apes trying to figure out fire."

At this point the door to Dani's right opened up, it took up almost half the wall. Through the open door walked a white horse, a pretty, blond haired women wearing a black skirt and black shirt, a man wearing a blue shirt with a white star in the middle, red pants, and white biker gloves and boots, and her Dad Danny. Without thinking she was across the room and hugging Danny in less than 2 seconds saying "Where were you Pops?" She then noticed what she did and started to back away, blushing.

Danny bent down slightly, and hugged her, stopping her retreat and said "Good to see you up sweetheart, this is Steve, Pepper, and you already know the horse Thanatos, yes the flying one he can change to. And I'm 'Pops'?" She stared at the horse for a moment then realized he had asked her a question. "Well daddy sounds childish, Dad is so normal, Old man is a mouthful, and Pa sounds so stupid so I thought of Pops. That is if it's OK with you?" She asked shyly with a small smile. "Of course it is, call me whatever you wish, just remember I'm calling you sweetheart." There was a twinkle in his eyes and an all too sweet smile, daring her to say no. She nodded her head and frantically said, "Yeah, that's all right, go on ahead." Tony and Steve chuckled, Thanatos whinnied, and Pepper said "Ah you're so cute."

Dani's head whipped around, eyes glowing green but Danny said "No, you can't hurt Pepper or my sister Jazz, any other girl calls you cute and you can do whatever." She was about to protest when she saw his eyes, the iris was thinner than before and the sclera (Whites of the eyes) were glowing so she settled for "What about boys?" "I'll have already killed them." "But um, I'm" "A lesbian, I know sweetheart, which makes it better, I can kill them and not worry over you liking them or not." He said with a too sweet smile. "The way I see it, me being protective is part of my obsession, so this way I can be over protective like I want and you can still go out with whoever you want."

Dani sweat dropped, JARVIS and Thanatos were silent and the rest were snickering to themselves on how Danny Phantom, one of the strongest people or ghosts in the world was acting so childish.

Dani remembered something "Hey did you find out about my mom?" Danny thought for a second and gave his answer, after letting go and sitting on the bed, her on the other side, Tony still on his chair, the other 2 just standing to the side.

"I think I should tell you what we will all be doing over the next week or so. First of all you are staying with me from now on, and I'm staying here waiting for a friend by the name of Wulf. In that time I'm me and Tony are gonna look for the … girl who's DNA you have. If she'd willing I'll bring her back to be a mother, if not she'll well no one will see her again [que glowing eyes]. During that time I'm going to be teaching you more about you ghost powers, how to wield a staff, I learned from my mom and it's the basis for my scythe and several other styles, and how to stay hidden. Tony, the one stuck on a rubix cube again [HEY!] will teach you about machines, computers and people, I know he acts like an idiot sometimes [HEY! {Oh be quite Tony}…fine] but he's good at what he does. When we're doing other things Steve will teach you hand to hand combat and the law. Pepper will teach you any … girly things you want to know as well as how to cook, trust me that's a valuable skill and the one I'm most grateful for [She's mine!{Shut up}] and things like diet and other health things. While around Thanatos, you'll be learning about how to deal with animals, both calm and rabid variety. 2 friends of mine may drop in, well a group and a friend, while I'm gone and before Wulf gets here. The group is a gear head named Johnny 13, his obsession and girlfriend Kitten, who is also obsessed with him; I don't mean that negatively, it's there ghostly obsession, and Shadow, the ghost of bad luck. There friends and will help you if they can. The other one is a man named Batman, yes that one, the one in Gotham, we met and got along pretty well, he likes to keep tabs on me so he may drop by, just be polite and whatever you do, try not to lie to him. You got all that?"

Feeling slightly overwhelmed, trying to remember all that Dani nodded. Danny smiled and asked "You sure your feeling alright sweetheart?" "I'm good Pops, could use a shower though." "K, me and Tony need to calibrate a certain machine and Pepper has to well, run Tony's company since he's lazy, You and Steve can talk, along with Thanatos. The shower it to the left of this room, it had a huge metal sign saying bathroom. When you're done Pepper is gonna cook tonight so she can start showing you how and health and all that."

As they started to leave Pepper asked "What do you want tonight honey?" Sighing, knowing she was stuck with all of these nicknames "Steak, mashed potatoes, gravy. Hey when am I going to talk to my Aunt?" Danny cut in "Ah, steak my favorite, well, our favorite [chuckle] I'll get a video com with Jazz tomorrow so you 2 can talk." With that the 3 left for their various destinations.

After blinking for a moment she went over to Thanatos and started petting him, she looked over to Steve and said "So, besides being a walking flag and your name being Steve, anything else I should know?" Steve chuckled, he had had met Danny all of 1 day ago and Dani all of 5 minutes ago and he could already tell the girl was just like her Dad. Dani was starting to get a tick mark at everyone laughing at her.

"Well, the names Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America, as in the avengers, my shield is out in the hall, I figured waking up to some person you never met before with a weapon, even a shield, wouldn't be taken very kindly. I love America and I'm pretty good in a fight and in planning, because of all this I'm also decent at law. I like your dad so I think we'll become friends. If Tony is your Uncle, and he'll be the crazy one, I'll be another, the responsible one. I hope we can get along and even become friends in time."

She smiled "If you can deal with me being a smart as-" **BANG "If you swear I'll hang you upside down for 3 hours and wash your mouth out with soap!" **This freaked everyone out, that was Danny, how in the he-heck did he know she was about to swear?

…

"OK I meant if you can deal with me being a … smarty pants? Then I think we'll get along well enough." He chuckled, although filling away the whole cursing issue for later times, "I get along with Tony fine now don't I?" "We only just met so I don't know, but I guess at the least you're on your way Uncle Star." She smiled an innocent smile.

He laughed, and said only "Go take a shower, and wash up clean, make sure your thorough, if his reaction to swears was like that lets not give him anything else to act like that towards." She smiled and, giving Thanatos one more pat on the head, left. As she was walking out a thought accrued to her _'How'd they get Thanatos in here? And why are they letting him walk around?" _She looked back and saw Thanatos had kneeled down and was asleep.

* * *

{After her shower}

* * *

She felt so much better, the only problem? She had no clothes; this was solved when Pepper knocked, "are you done honey?" "Yeah I'm good! But I don't have any clothing!" She could hear the smile in Pepper's voice "I have your clothes right here; I'm going to open the door and lay them next to the sink, K?" "As long as you don't look, you're apparently dating my uncle." She couldn't see it, but she knew the older woman was blushing.

She heard a rustling, the door opened, more rustling, than the door closed. "See how those fit honey." She looked around, she saw that there was a body sized bag on next to the sink, she opened it and smiled at what she saw.

* * *

{In the main room as Dani Walks in}

* * *

As they talked, well Danny and Tony talked about a sound/plasma locator, Thanatos was sleeping while standing up, and Steve and Pepper were talking about the resent baseball game. They heard a door open and looked around as Dani walked in. Danny raise an approving eyebrow, Tony looked on in shock, Thanatos whinnied in approval, Steve went wide eyed and Pepper decided to tease the girl by giving a cat call (Wolf whistle, you know what I'm talking about) JARVIS made a sound like an concert clapping after an amazing song. Dani simple smile like an angle and asked "How do I look?"

Standing there was Dani, she was tall only 2 inches short of her father's impressive 6"1', long black hair hanging to mid back, hanging free. While tall and thin she wasn't willowy, she showed some nice muscle, all over and still had an impressive bust, approaching a C but still growing (If you don't know cup sizes, I don't look it up or if you just want a comparison go on Google images "Cup sizes a vs. d") and long legs. Her face was feminine if still slightly containing baby fat and blue eyes that looked like they saw into your very soul [just like her father's]. She was wearing almost completely black. Black combat boots and black, skin tight pants showing her muscular legs. Her shirt came just below he breasts showing a smooth and muscled stomach, the only color besides black was a white star on her chest, so that the pointed end was between her upper breasts, the topes over the middle, in front of her shoulders and was only an outline, the inside cut out giving a teasing, but still acceptable, view. She had a necklace with an emerald in the shape of a guitar on it (Hint hint) and hung on a black chain. Over all of this she wore a leather jacket that fit her nicely but still had pockets and you couldn't see the arms. Over all she looked like a Hot biker chick and the only reason she didn't look 16 was how innocent and young her face looked.

Danny finally commented, after almost 3 minutes of staring "You look hot and beautiful at the same time, but then again I picked out the clothing, anyone else? Tony? JARVIS?" Dani lightly blushed at her father's praise.

Pepper was the next one to come back to her senses "You look, amazing honey, I've seen people twice your age, who try 3 times harder, in all kinds of clothes that have never looked half as good as you." Dani blushed even more at the older women's honesty.

JARVIS collected himself next, although he'd never admit that as a computer he had still been tongue tied. "As a computer I can't give an accurate report on things like beauty, however you just became, by far, the first name to come to mind when the word is uttered." To be complemented by a computer caused the girl to bush even more.

Thanatos butted his head at her side; whinnying and you could swear the blood thirsty ghost horse was smiling.

Steve came back next and smiled "I'd normally say it's to ... loose but it looks just right on someone as beautiful as you." She blushed even more.

It took Tony another minute "I'm sorry, trying to think not dirty thoughts, because if I do Pepper and Danny will both kill me, I've been around the world and am know as a worldwide play boy, I can think of maybe 3 people that could be more beautiful, and that's only because of age, I can't even imagine how amazing you'll look in a few years." If she blushed any more she'd start to get a headache with all the blood in her head.

Danny finally said "OK, how 'bout you go help and watch Pepper cook, she can tell you about how to stay healthy." "OK Pops, see ya at dinner than."

* * *

{Dinner}

* * *

At dinner they were laughing at a story Danny told about a pyromaniac, ice powers, flour, red paint, a jar of dog pee, some feathers, and a rare lavender cat. Dani's steak, under Pepper's guidance, had turned out quite well, and they were all just enjoying the meal while Thanatos slept behind Danny.

They had decided that Danny would work with Dani tomorrow and Tony would have her the day after. After that the 2 would look for her mother while Pepper than Steve worked with her, after that, well they'd see.

Dani couldn't help but think this is what a family was like, she liked it and she loved being around her father again. She couldn't wait for the next day.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you like Dani's new look? Also I had Avengers, Batman, biblical horses, and Danny Phantom, and there will be more. So anyone now who her mother is? The talk with Jazz. Until next time, this is Nahte, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, I don't know who owns Danny Phantom, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional. There may be crossovers with DC, Marvel, Teen Titans, Bleach so on, I don't own them either, they'll mostly be one shot minor ones, except a few like Tony Stark from Ironman, and Teen Titans, which will stick around.**

**Note: Dani's size and development, this will be explored more in this and the upcoming chapters but here's my reasoning, she's genetically modified by a perfectionist. Vlad would have wanted his child to be the biggest and baddest, just because he messed up the gender doesn't mean he wouldn't have made sure she came out as good as possible, if only for his own OCD style perfectionism, (- That's a real word, I couldn't believe it.) She was made to mature fast, by 14 to 15 she'll be fully grown in everything but mentality, but not all adults have grown up there either (Tony). This means as long as she isn't getting pregnant anytime soon (She won't) she can do anything an adult can, well as long as Danny lets her, this means her having relationships or … having 'fun', will be fine.**

**The Avengers is the movie Avengers and for now Hulk, Thor, and Hawkeye will be good enough for protection, Blackwidow is doing … secret things. (This is unimportant; I just like to think this is what she'd be doing)**

**For Batman, he's not based on anything particular, think Arkham Asylum; only I don't know who I'll have in this, so anyone is fair game, including Joker, Batgirl, Nightwing and many others, so there's no real continuity in that. I just don't know enough about 1, most of what I know is collective on other things.**

**For grammar, I'm not good at grammar, or spelling, if I mess up blame my Microsoft Word.**

**Nice job, james phantom (Guest) knew the mother first, but I'm not paying you.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

(In story author notes)

* * *

{New day}

* * *

Dani woke up at 10 in the morning, she was a night person and stayed up until midnight (I do that) and her Pops hadn't gone to sleep yet so she figured she either got it from him or it was a ghost thing. She woke up yawning, got dressed, she had to be the best looking 13 year old alive, which made her wonder, and went to get something to eat.

As she walked out she noticed another door opening. Her Dad walked out in his normal attire. She couldn't help but ask "Hey Pops, why do you always have that coat on?" He seemed startled for a moment, one look in to his eye and she could see he was still half asleep. He finally replied "You have your coat on too ya know, and in case I have to go and fight at a moment's notice, you saw my ghost form had the coat 2, well kinda but the point is I need the human coat to have the ghost coat and the ghost coat is useful. And the hood is up because I'm used to it like that."

She nodded, he looked at her for a second, took off his hood, and said "Come on sweetheart, I'll make us some quick breakfast, the others should be around there, although Thanatos is still in my room he'll be around later."

She wondered about that comment about Thanatos and looked around and saw a horse just walk through the wall and into the next room. Well that explained how he walked around and no one seemed to worry about it. … . Moving on she turned around and ran after Danny.

As they walked into the kitchen she saw the others in the next room over talking, but she followed Danny and watched as he started to make chocolate chip pancakes for both of them, as he did he started talking to her about her learning "I said I'd teach you staff fighting and hiding, there's a reason for that. I want you well versed in fighting with me and the others before I teach you how to fight as a ghost, and when I said hiding I meant how to hide from someone following you without ghost powers. You need these things for when you can't change. We'll start after we eat, OK sweetheart." She nodded, but she noticed he had on that sweet smile and made a note to learn how he made an innocent smile look so terrifying.

* * *

{After pancakes}

* * *

He walked her out and pointed towards the others and said "I need to do something, come when I call, but until than talk to them." "What are you going to do Pops?" "Try to convince your aunt to not kill me before she talks to you."

She nodded as he walked away and went to the others. Steve and Pepper were talking about baseball again and Tony was failing at a rubix cube again. She walked in, grabbed and finished the rubix in all of 12 seconds gave it back and said "Good morning Uncle Star, Uncle Rubix, Aunty Pepper."

While Tony was looking at the cube in bewilderment, Steve was looking at him in amusement and Pepper Said "Good morning." Dani asked "Hey, what's so special about Aunty Jazz?"

Pepper, the only one not looking at the cube asked "What do you mean?" "Well Pops seemed to be afraid she'd be angry with him and he's really strong." This got Pepper to chuckle "Your aunt is normal, it's more along the lines of your Dad is too powerful, he couldn't stop her because anything ghost related might seriously harm her and his other skills are either matched or would still hurt her. This means he'd have to just take it even if it doesn't hurt to much it's the fact his big sister is hitting him and he can't do anything about it." Dani nodded while Steve mixed up the cube again so Tony could try it.

While the boys tried to fix the cube Pepper and Dani talked about whether green [Dani] or red [Pepper] looked better in a bed room. After about 5 minutes, the boys getting nowhere, Danny walked in, and without looking fixed the cube in 8 seconds, causing even Dani to wonder how he did that, and looking at Dani said "She wants you sweetheart, also don't believe anything she says about me being 5, that year was not as bad as she makes it out to be." Nodding Dani decided to just walk away and meet her other aunt and save the questions about that for later.

As she walked away she heard Tony yelling at her Pops on how he did the cube thing and she smirked, she loved her dad and moments like this made it all the sweeter.

She came to another room, this house was huge and the only reason she knew where she was going was because there was white writing in mid-air saying 'here' and pointing at the door. She sweat dropped at her Dad's sense of humor.

As she walked in she noticed a wall was taken up by a life sized view screen and she saw a girl she presumed was her aunt. She had red hair with an orangey tint, about her height, more gymnastic then her or her Pops, who was more of a runner or swimmer physic. Her eyes were blue but where her's were pure blue this woman's had a green tint to them and was a kinder stare. Danny gave the impression of power, Dani gave the feeling of teasing or annoying, this woman had an aura of understanding and loving. Dani could only think where pissing Danny off was paramount to suicide, pissing this girl off was like your mother, making you feel stupid, embarrassed, and like an ass.

"So I guess your Aunty Jazz?" This caused said woman to giggle _'She's way girlier then me or Pop, but I suppose she should be more girly then her brother and I'm just like him.' _And she than answered "Got it in one Honey, and I'll continue to call you such." Jazz then smiled, it was just like her Pops sweet, threatening smile. It scared her out of her mind.

Jazz then continued "I always thought I'd be the first one to have a kid but to be called aunt is nice. As I'm calling your dad or as I'm told Pops Danny, you'll be called Honey, and you'll deal with it _RIGHT?_" Dani nodded quickly; at least she knew where her Pops got that expression from.

"Good!" Said a far to chipper Jazz. Dani was now convinced they were related, only a relative of hers could smile like that then get all chipper. On a different note she couldn't stop herself from saying "Me and Pops have some hot relatives." After a moment of silence Dani started to stammer apologies while Jazz laughed. Jazz noted "you seemed to have developed Danny's Oedipus complex." Dani didn't know what that was and asked "What's an odd-y-pus complex?" Jazz laughed at her pronunciation "Oedipus complex is a stage in childhood where the child falls in love with the parent of the opposite sex, or whichever they sexually prefer at least. What I mean is I helped Danny through most of his childhood so if you looked you'd notice most girls he's interested in resemble aspects I often showed. Protective, accepting, loyal, and a lithe figure. Not that I'm to blame, our parents were off 'hunting' and it's a natural condition, most peoples spouses either resemble a parent or are the opposite of a parent, depending on their relations."

Dani still didn't completely get it and her face showed it so Jazz waved it away and said "OK so let's introduce ourselves and learn more about each other. My favorite color is green, favorite food is steak, favorite dessert is popcorn, I like Pop and R&B music, I dislike perverts and liars … and your Father not telling me things [que tick mark], my hobbies are reading, helping others, and learning more about my chosen profession psychology."

Dani took a moment to memorize all that; she found she liked her aunt so far. "Ok, well my favorite color is white, favorite food is steak, favorite dessert is mint ice cream, I like pop and rock, I dislike hypocrites, people that think a bada- [**RUMBLE**]… I-I mean a cool person like me is cute, and those that refuse to try, I love my Pops and most of the people I've met including Uncle Rubix, Uncle Star, Aunty Pepper, Thanatos, and Aunty Jazz, I don't have any real hobbies, but I'm sure now that I'm with Pops I'll get a few." She finished with a beautiful smile.

Jazz giggled again, she was quickly realizing she was probably one of the few people in the world that could get away with giggling at this girl and calling her cute was defiantly something not many could do. She also liked her introduction and loved that she was included in the girls 'people she likes' list.

She decided to mess with her niece more "You're so cute! Now if only you pouted you'd look adorable."

After Dani calmed down the 2 proceeded to talk for almost an hour before Jazz's head shot up and quickly told Dani "Sorry Honey, parents are coming, gotta go. Love you and can't wait to talk more, tell Danny I love him and while he's not off the hook I can't wait to hear from him to." With that the screen went black and Dani returned to the room the others are in.

* * *

{Back in the main room.}

* * *

As Dani walked in she stopped at the door way at the odd scene she saw. Her dad was asleep, or at least looked like it, on his back, somehow balancing on top of a standing Thanatos. Tony had a 3D projection of a rubix cube, apparently trying to figure out how her and her dad did it so easily. Steve was polishing his shield, whistling "whistle while you work" from Snow White. Pepper was reading a magazine about dinosaurs and how they probably evolved.

After getting over this odd sight she walked in and her Pops suddenly jerked up and looked over at her and offered a lazy smile. She smiled back softer than his, and said before she forgot "Aunty Jazz said you're not off the hook but she can't wait to talk to you again." Danny nodded and said "OK I've got to get up, than we start on hiding." "What happened to staff training?" "I decided I'll do that when I get back and focus on hiding for what's left of today." She just nodded and waited, almost 10 minutes, until Danny got up and they walked away, no one else looked up.

* * *

{In a large room with lots of old junk, most likely a storage room}

* * *

As they got there Danny decided to make this simple and said "This is a simple game I'll be back in 3 minutes, hide and stay hidden. Every time I catch you I'll use my plasma and give you a zap, probably on either the arm or butt, just to annoy you." She stared for a moment and he turned around and said "start" and shut the door behind him.

* * *

{That night as Dani got into bed}

* * *

Dani laid in bed, relieved after her shower, happy her 'training' was over. Her rear end was red from all the bolts. Not that the training wasn't effective, she went from 30 second hidings to 10 minutes. The actual pain wasn't the problem either; she just didn't like her butt getting hit. Maybe it was because she was still a girl and not fully grown, she didn't know but the only people she wanted touching her butt was any girlfriends she got.

As she started to drift off though she couldn't keep a smile off her face, she loved her Pops, and her Uncles and Aunts were all fun and people she knew she would love. Her time making food and talking to Pepper, brushing Thanatos _'Annoying frickin' horse'_ and chatting with Steve, Laying around with Pops, having little verbal wars and teasing Tony. She loved it and while it would end, she knew they'd all do it again.

And with these thoughts she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

{Next morning}

* * *

Dani got up, showered, and dressed at 10:00 and in the kitchen by 10:15. She simply grabbed some cereal and walked into the main room where Tony was waiting, trying to do another rubix cube. She calmly watched him and ate her cereal, after about 5 minutes she was done, she went back and dropped off the bowl and spoon, came back, saw Tony was no nearer to completing the cube then when she first got out here, took it, and finished it in about 16 seconds.

Tony yelled out "HOW DO YOU PHANTOMS DO THAT!?" Dani simply shrugged. "Hey Uncle Rubix I've got 2 questions for you. 1 is where's Pops? And 2, I thought about it and, not to be vain or anything, but I've never seen another 13 that looks as good as me, why is that?"

After another minute of looking at the cube, seriously he was a multi-billionaire genius you'd think he would have learned how to do simple puzzle games like this already. After a moment he replied "Well the first one is simple, it's just me, you, and possible Thanatos if he wanders in, until dinner. Everyone else is working on other things. The second has a few explanations."

He took a moment, set down the cube, and started "Mostly your just more mature and fit than most your age. One explanation is your part ghost, we don't know what that does to development and if that makes you mature faster. The second is you might just be an early bloomer, I doubt it from how much you've developed but maybe. The third, and the one I'm betting on is you were technically made, it's possible A) you were made by a computer and it optimized you not your gender B) he made you, realized your gender, but his OCD made him finish, or C) he perfected you and it didn't occur to him that gender counts. Whatever the reason does it really matter? Your Danny's child, you're our friend, you are Daniela, Dani with an I, Phantom. You hear me Little One? Let's get started already, this non-sense talk is boring."

Dani smiled, she may say it sarcastically but he really was like an uncle to her.

* * *

{That night}

* * *

Dani was in the shower, she didn't want to smell like Thanatos, and she reflected on her day.

She had had fun teasing and being teased by Tony, it was more like talking with a brother or an old friend than some guy she met only a few days ago. Also despite all there arguing and their respective attitudes, he was smart and she learned a lot.

From machines he'd taught her those important to the life she'd live. He taught her the basics of how to drive just about anything beyond aircrafts, weapons from guns to tasers, generators, cooking helps, and then TV's and computers. Next about computers, he taught her maintenance, basics of programming and hacking, and also how to navigate to see what she wanted.

The last thing she was taught was people and he surprised her by contacting Jazz on video chat as she was a budding psychologist. First they taught her basic behavior, than they taught her hundreds that had defied this behavior for no apparent reason. The point was while you can get a good grasp on someone and how they act, you'll never be able to predict everyone 100% of the time. They than went over some of the most famous people in the world, past and present, and their actions and how they think. She spent most of the time arguing with Tony or being reprimanded by Jazz, but she had fun.

Dinner was just her and Uncle Star ganging up on bothering Uncle Rubix while Pops and Aunty Pepper talked about whether using ecto-generators for power was a type of murder. Towards the end Pops had stopped the conversations and told her "Me and Rubix [HEY!] have found the person we think is the female … donor and were leaving tomorrow and it might take us a few days. Thanatos is staying here, Pepper is in charge but your lessons for tomorrow is with Steve. Be a good girl sweetheart and have sweet dreams." With that he left for bed saying he was getting up early the next day.

She'd miss her Pops but she knew he'd be back and the next few days would be fun. With that thought in mind she slipped out of the shower and into bed with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**Good or bad? Any suggestions on people that show up in the story? Should Wulf, Jonny, or Batman show up first, should Deadpool be in this fic? Thanks for reading, I hope you like, remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, I don't know who owns Danny Phantom, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional. There may be crossovers with DC, Marvel, Teen Titans, Bleach so on, I don't own them either, they'll mostly be one shot minor ones, except a few like Tony Stark from Ironman, and Teen Titans, which will stick around.**

**Note: Sorry this'll take a while to go up this is a slow, introduction part, so I'm not as motivated as I will be at other points later.**

**How Dani refers to them/their name/their nickname for Dani**

**Pops/Danny/sweetheart**

**Aunty Jazz/Jazz Fenton/Honey**

**Aunty Pepper/Pepper/Honey**

**Uncle Rubix/Tony/Little One**

**Uncle Star/Steve/Sport**

**Batsy/Batman/child**

**Uncle Trouble/Johnny 13/Darling**

**Aunty Kit/Kitten/Darling**

**Anyone else got nicknames for her? Justice league and Avengers, other ghosts, random OC's … Adults will refer to Danny as Danny so a lot of them with have nicknames for Dani, while younger people like the teen titans with refer to Dani as Dani and have a nickname for Danny.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

(In story author notes)

* * *

Dani woke up the next morning feeling nice, if slightly sad. She had been feeling nice since she got here, but her Pops and Uncle Rubix would be gone for a few days hunting her … donor? Well if she came back she'd be a mother, if she didn't she'd be a donor that her Pops would probably make disappear. That thought bothered her less than she thought it should but whatever, she was a Phantom.

Shrugging this off she quickly washed herself off, got clothed and walked out of her room. She stopped for a moment outside her room and grew tick mark. Right outside her room was a stuffed bear twice her size with the words 'From Uncle Tony' on it. She looked around and saw Thanatos walk by, well through a wall but whatever and got a wicked smile. "Hey Thanatos, if you destroy this thing I'll give a sugar cube." A few seconds later the bear was a pile of fluff and ash.

She laughed, oh how she loved her families little pet. "Come on, the cubes are in the kitchen." And she walked off, the apocalyptic horse right behind her. As she walked in she noted Uncle Star was in there, she rooted for around for said cube and upon finding one she threw it to the blood thirst ghost who whinnied in appreciation. Steve raised and eye-brow and she said "He made a horrible thing disappear." He just nodded not wanting to know.

He handed a plate to her and she raised an eye-brow in question. Steve answered "The other cooked when they trained you so I figured I would too, today you'll start with warm ups and we'll move on to stances and then some sparring. I know your strong but trust me you're not going to do too much to me. While we do all this I'll teach you some basic laws that you, as both a teenager with no legal parents and a super-human should know."

She noted that he had made her bacon, sausage, eggs, buttered toast. Not the healthiest breakfast, but it smelt so good. As the 3 ate, Steve had what she had just more and Thanatos started eating the table but neither of them cared enough to stop him, she had to ask "Will Pops and Uncle Rubix be OK?"

Steve laughed "Yeah, I may not know Danny well, but I know he's strong and despite Tony's attitude he's good to have in a fight too, the only problem they may run into is how long it'll take them to find the … target." She nodded and threw her now empty plate into the sink and said "Uncle Star, while we train where is Aunty Pepper and what is poor Thanatos gonna do?"

Steve highly doubted the 'poor Thanatos' part, and as he looked at the horse, about 2/3 into the table now he could have sworn the thing grinned at him. That horse creeped him the fuck out.

He took a breath and answered her "Pepper is doing Tony's job of running Stark CO. or whatever it's called [she raised an eye-brow at that] and I'm sure Thanatos will be fine on his own for a few hours."

She noticed the look he shot Thanatos and started laughing on the inside '_Note to self: get Uncle Star around Thanatos as much as possible._'

They walked out of the kitchen and found the rather expansive gym. As soon as they walked in Dani grinned, this was going to be fun, and she just knew it. Steve looked back at her with a grin "So ready to get started?" His answer was her having a grin of her own.

* * *

{With Jazz}

* * *

Jazz sighed.

…

She noted she had been doing that a lot lately, ever since Danny had found Dani again. No one would shut up, she was aware she was a bit of a motor mouth, most of her family seemed to be, but usually people had to breath, but every time someone breathed someone else started up.

At home here Father would blather on for literal hours, she knew he was big but where he kept all the air needed she had no clue. When he finally shuts up her Mother started up, while she actually made sense she had no idea what she was talking about. As you could probably tell Jazz's opinion on her parents wasn't great, while she and Danny where never truly neglected she knew her parents could disappear for days at a time and knew so little about their kids she found it insulting. She used to be OK with it but as she became more independent she also looked at them with worse and worse outlooks. Danny leaving and how little their lives changed only reinforced these feelings and knowing Danny was a Dad and hearing him talk about Dani for more than a minute showed how inadequate they could be.

At school (College if your slow) the 2 were the main source of talk and one subject had even had a class on how a parent will act if there child's in danger in honor of the event.

Worse of all was Sam and Tucker, who she was still being forced to deal with, were just as bad, if not worse. Sam going on about what happened to him, where he had been, and what was up with Thanatos and Dani. Tucker would talk about when he's coming back and how he's been. She knew they were talking more out of concern but she couldn't see where they got off being concerned after everything. They sickened her.

Although thinking of Thanatos cheered her up some, everyone else found him terrifying while she thought he was kinda cuddly, if only he didn't have the fire mane. From what she understood this was actually Thanatos's fault everyone who wasn't his rider felt varying levels of fear off the 4 horses; however as both his friend and sister she was affected in the opposite way. From what she knew both Dani and that annoying playboy Tony felt the same way.

Her train of thought continued, she found it amusing when others, like her parents or his former friends, threatened him. He was in a different league than them all, and so were his friends. She regularly talked to Tony Stark, billionaire super hero and besides thinking he was kind of stupid they got along fine, she did like talking to Pepper though. She remembered talking to Danny while he was in some kind of cave, it wasn't abnormal they talked in all kinds of places before something off screen had gotten his attention. He walked off for a minute and Batman walked into frame, they had proceeded to have a 5 minute discussion over what defines insanity and whether insanity is an excuse or a reason. Danny had come back to them still talking over it and she and him had even talked again when he was nearby and so was Danny. She could count another halve dozen similar incidents off the top of her head in an instant.

She was about to reminisce about this further, and yes she was well aware she was brooding but whatever, when her phone ringing dragged her out of her thoughts. It was her phone, more specifically it was a phone Danny had shipped her and not many people knew of its existence.

She walked over and picked it up "Hello?"

"It's me" came a deep, gruff voice. It took her a second "Batman?" Why was he calling?

"Yes it is, I'm offering you something, you're in your last year of college, and I'm offering you a place in JLA University for psychology. I'm sure you've heard of it, a place funded by JLA for future heroes, not just the super kind but also normal ones like cops and psychologists. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm giving you this, there are 2 reasons actually. The first is your too smart to waste on some half way child psychologists. The other is more of a favor I know you have trouble talking to Danny due to other people being around and you don't like a lot of those people and this will take care of both of those problems."

Jazz was speechless; Batman was offering her a place at one of the most wanted colleges in the world. "Why?"

Knowing what she meant "Like I said, you're too smart, you want to be in this world, and you belong here, and Danny agrees. You may never be a super-hero like your brother, but you can be a hero."

Having nothing else to say Jazz said "Thank you, thank you so much." Batman simply said "The permission slip will be there in 2 days." And he hung up.

Still shocked Jazz only looked at her phone and blinked. She smiled and started getting packed; she had something to do and something to tell the Danny's next she saw them.

* * *

{Back to Dani, next day}

* * *

Dani woke up and felt good, despite all the bruises she had had the day before she was now fine, being half ghost really helped healing she guessed. She also remembered the dozen or so laws Uncle Star had beat into her head, which just made the few hits she had gotten in on him more gratifying.

Dressed and clean she walked out of her room, decided to ignore Thanatos who was chewing on something that looked suspiciously like a bleeding squirrel, oh well she never had liked squirrels and someone else could deal with the blood stain.

As she came to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal, too lazy to make anything, she noticed a note on the table. The gist of it was Uncle Star and Aunty Pepper were out for the day, so she should work out, read some books, so on.

After eating she walked out, noticed a rubix cube, did it in about 21 seconds, and started to walk to the gym. She stopped when she saw Thanatos looking at the window. "There isn't anything there big guy." She stated.

"There isn't?" She whirled around and saw Batman on the window sill.

After a moment she said "Hey Batsy, Pops thought you would have been here yesterday what took you so long?"

Batman simply said "Helping a friend." Dani grinned "How 'bout helping me?" "What do you want child?"

She grinned and walked to the gym Batman not too far behind her. "How about you help me with fighting, I'm practicing and Pops and Uncle Star aren't here right now." Batman gave a rare smile "Sure."

* * *

**That's all folks. What do ya think? Wulf and Johnny will appear next chapter, I think Dani's mother will as well. Read, review, tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, I don't know who owns Danny Phantom, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional. There may be crossovers with DC, Marvel, Teen Titans, Bleach so on, I don't own them either, they'll mostly be one shot minor ones, except a few like Tony Stark from Ironman, and Teen Titans, which will stick around.**

**Note: Known**

**How Dani refers to them/their name/their nickname for Dani**

**Pops/Danny/Sweetheart**

**Aunty Jazz/Jazz Fenton/Honey**

**Aunty Pepper/Pepper/Honey**

**Uncle Rubix/Tony/Little One**

**Uncle Star/Steve/Sport**

**Batsy/Batman/Child**

**Uncle Trouble/Johnny 13/Darling**

**Aunty Kit/Kitten/Darling**

**Puppy/Wulf/Cub**

**Aunty Tasha / Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) /Darling**

**Uncle Light / Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) / Darling**

**Spidey/Spiderman/Little One**

**Grandpa Animal/Wolverine (Logan)/Kid**

**Grandpa Beast/Sabertooth (I like him)/Kid**

**Suggested by Hoytti and approved**

**Uncle Thunder / Thor / Youngling**

**Uncle Anger / Dr. Bruce Banner (Hulk) / Little One**

**Uncle Bullseye / Clint Barton (Hawk Eye) / Squirt**

**Grandpa One Eye/ Nick Fury / Danielle (Use this soon, I want to see his reaction)**

**Uncle Unstoppable / Superman / Little Lady**

**Aunty Diana / Princess Diana (Wonder Woman) / Sweets**

**Uncle Speedy / Barry Allen (Flash) / Little Lady**

**Uncle Fish / Arthur Curry (Aquaman) / Danielle**

**Uncle Green / John Jones (Martian Manhunter) / Danielle**

**Green arrow and Red Tornado aren't there, I don't like arrow and I don't know Tornado so don't expect them. Wolverine and Sabertooth will probably be the only X-men but I'm unsure, there Grandpa because Wolverine is like a several dozen years old right? And Sabertooth is about that age I believe?**

**I'm unsure if I'll explain this in story, but Avengers is more anti-terrorism while JL is more anti-invasion/alien, although this is not set in stone. Also sense Avengers is somewhat government they'll get different jobs than privately owned Justice League. The 2 side's know each other but are normally too busy to interact together, but some will meet either with coincident or through the Phantoms sense him being a small time/big power, he knows everyone and so will Dani.**

**He's small time because he mostly travels and doesn't advertise himself, he's big power because while he may not be Superman or Hulk he's up there.**

**Thanks for all reviews sent in.**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

(In story author notes)

* * *

Dani finished her cookie, wondering where Batsy went. After their spar, where she got destroyed but got several helpful tips, they had walked into the main room where Thanatos awaited. She had been happy when Batman had walked up to Thanatos and petted him, even when he transformed showing the 2 were friends, although she had kinda wanted to see his reaction to a scary Thanatos.

After they had cookies, well Batman had one she had the other 5, he had just left via the window. Neat trick although it was cooler knowing he couldn't fly or become invisible or intangible.

She quickly wondered what to do, she wasn't supposed to change until Pops got back, but that didn't mean she had to stay here. So jumping out the window and landing on a rooftop below she started racing across New York by the roof's and human or not, she was stronger, faster, and more endurance than any normal person.

* * *

Running along, a task she found easy, she heard an alarm from down the street and decided nothing else was going on, let's check this out.

It turned out to be a bank robbery _'How clichéd, 6 guys, black masks, one machine gun or whatever there called, I know how to work them, not name them, others have pistols, and a bunch of big black bags, did they see this out of a cheap movie?'_

Deciding to help, but that may have been the Phantom in her, while not as developed as Danny's, she still had a pretty good hero complex. So she jumped down and rolled through the open door, why didn't they close that?

When she rolled in 2 men were right next to each other, backs to the door, focusing on the hostages, she noted they either weren't very smart, had no planning what's so ever, or both. She was banking on option 3.

Quickly knocking one out with a hit to the back of the neck that she had just learned from Batsy, than punching the other to get him down as well. She motioned for the hostages, about 10 of them all over 20, to stay down and quite, before moving on. She made as much noise as Thanatos or Danny, that is to say none. A natural ability of all ghosts she guessed.

She found the next 2, smarter, facing each other on opposite sides of the room, the machine gun one facing her and too far to just run it. Before she could think more a male voice came from above. "You know, they say black is always in, but this isn't what they mean, and really at least invest in some masks and not your grandmothers dirty laundry." Mocking voice, well she liked this person she could already tell.

Looking up was a figure most people that had ever been to the area knew, Spiderman, classic red suit and all.

The 2 spun around and opened fire, well machine gun did, and the pistol guy got grabbed by Dani and knocked out before he could squeeze the trigger. Spiderman jumped down and decked the other before he hit anyone. "Soooo, I know black is in, but you still make it work girl." Causing Dani to get a tick mark.

"Aren't I a little young for you Spidey? I'm only 13. And you're just jealous you don't look this good." Spiderman gave her a look "If you say so Little One, you know a Danny Phantom? You look a lot like him."

"He's my Pops." Before anything else could be said the other 2 robbers rushed in, and both got decked in almost the same second by the 2. After a moment Dani spoke up "Names Dani with an I, and I think we'll get along just fine."

Spiderman laughed "Me to, race you to the pink roof a block away to the right of the entrance?" Dani laughed and said "make sure to tie them up." Pointing at the wanna-be robbers. Spiderman looked down and was about to begin when he looked up again and saw Dani already running out of the bank for a head start. "Cheater!"

Quickly webbing the 4 thugs, than stopping to web the other 2, he ran off after the girl, already half way there. They arrived about the same time; Dani had a head-start, but was running while Spiderman swung there.

"So Spidey, first things first, why red?" Asked Dani causing Spiderman to just look at her for a moment.

"Because I didn't like pink." "No one does, girly-girls act like they do but there just repressing their utter disgust at the color, what is the last letter in the alphabet?" "That's easy, Q, no one likes it and it's never used. The world would be better off without it. You a half ghost like your old man?" "Yup, problem?" "Nope."

…

The 2 stared at each other before Dani gave a flirty smile and said "Later Spidey, Pops find out I'm out here, we're both dead, whether you know me or not, he'll just get that upset." She than leapt away and started to go back to Stark Towers. Spiderman had only one thing to say "Damn, well this'll make things more interesting."

* * *

When she got back no one was home, though her ghost sense kept going off. Although she was unsure sense Thanatos was here and who knew what else Pops and Uncle Rubix had stashed away.

After walking in though she stopped, turned around to the kitchen, grabbed a carrot, came back, took a bite, and looking at it said "Eh … what's up Doc?"

What was this thing she was staring at? A seven foot tall, bipedal, wolf/man, wearing a green hoodie and black sweatpants, she knew they were pants because he had no shoes and you could clearly tell the difference.

"His name is Wulf, Darling." Came a feminine voice behind her, causing her, still eating her carrot, to turn around and a raise an eyebrow. She turned around to see 2 figures and a bike.

The motorcycle was a nice, single headlight, black one. It had darker circles with bright green '13's in them with a back support for another rider.

The first was a guy, about her height with short blond hair and green eyes not quite as vibrant as her own ghost ones. Classic biker boots, pants, belt, jacket, gloves, with a white shirt and a green skull necklace. Pale, kind of gray-ish complexion and a ring on his left ring finger.

The girl was an inch or 2 shorter than her, green blocky spiked hair. Red eyes with purple eyelids and lips. Black shirt ending just below her ribs, a red jacket of similar length, and a short red skirt. Fishnet over her legs, high heeled shoes, green dot necklace, purple scarf, and a ring in the same place. Her complexion was slightly bluer than his.

"So I'm guessing you are friends of Pops? Johnny 13, and Kitten, and the Puppy over there is Wulf?" She asked taking another bite out of the carrot.

"Got it one Darling, although that over grown flea bag ain't no 'puppy'." Answered Johnny. She simply glared at him and said childishly "My Puppy."

…

The 2 just nodded, knowing from Danny that if it rarely worth it to argue with a Phantom, and it's never worth it to argue with one over something that you couldn't actually truly argue against.

Johnny just passed it by "Where ya been? Where's Danny?"

Dani threw the rest of her carrot away, one shot and across the rather big room, and answered. "Having fun, beating people up. And Pops is off to find my dear mother to do something that depends on her." The 2 just nodded, not entirely sure what she meant, but if it mattered they'd learn eventually.

Kitten decided to ask a different question "You got anything for us and Wulf to eat, we may be ghosts but food is always welcome." Dani just nodded and went to the kitchen.

She grabbed some steak for Wulf and a fruit bowl for herself and the other 2. As she came back Johnny was drawing on something while Kitten brushed Thanatos who had walked in and Wulf just scratched his back.

She threw Wulf his steak, which he ate happily and put the bowl on the table. "So Uncle Trouble, Aunty Kit, whacha doin?"

Johnny chuckled, "Working on a new bike, it'll look like this one but run twice as fast and it'll hug the turns better." Meanwhile Kitten smiled and said "Nothing, I always liked to brush hair, so I figured brushing Thanatos would work."

Dani just nodded and took an apple to eat and sat next to Johnny, reading a book she found lying around called 'Narnia.

* * *

After a while Steve and Pepper walked in and saw 2 strangers in the main room, along with a sleeping werewolf, a standing/sleeping Thanatos, and a reading Dani.

They were just about to ask when they all heard a voice from out the window. "We're back!" Tony flew in with 2 others behind him. Danny changed back and Saw Dani went over and ruffled her hair "Hey sweetheart, how ya been?"

Dani got up and tackled him into a hug "Pops you're home! And Uncle Rubix is in one piece!" Danny just chuckled and said "Yup, and we brought someone."

"Mommy?'

* * *

**That's all folks, next time we meet the mother, learn what happened to Danny and Tony, and figure out what Wulf has been doing. Read, review, and I thank you, see ya later every one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea, I don't know who owns Danny Phantom, if there are resemblances to other stories they will either be credited or it is unintentional. There may be crossovers with DC, Marvel, Teen Titans, Bleach so on, I don't own them either, they'll mostly be one shot minor ones, except a few like Tony Stark from Ironman, and Teen Titans, which will stick around.**

**Note: This'll be the last time I put up all these names up like this, any suggestions are still welcome though.**

**How Dani refers to them/their name/their nickname for Dani**

**Pops/Danny/Sweetheart**

**Aunty Jazz/Jazz Fenton/Honey**

**Aunty Pepper/Pepper/Honey**

**Uncle Rubix/Tony/Little One**

**Uncle Star/Steve/Sport**

**Batsy/Batman/Child**

**Uncle Trouble/Johnny 13/Darling**

**Aunty Kit/Kitten/Darling**

**Puppy/Wulf/Cub**

**Aunty Tasha / Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) /Darling**

**Uncle Light / Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) / Darling**

**Spidey/Spiderman/Little One**

**Grandpa Animal/Wolverine (Logan)/Kid**

**Grandpa Beast/Sabertooth/Kid**

**Uncle Thunder / Thor / Youngling**

**Uncle Anger / Dr. Bruce Banner/ Little One**

**Uncle Bullseye / Clint Barton (Hawk Eye) / Squirt**

**Grandpa One Eye/ Nick Fury / Danielle**

**Uncle Unstoppable / Superman / Little Lady**

**Aunty Diana / Princess Diana (Wonder Woman) / Sweets**

**Uncle Speedy / Barry Allen (Flash) / Little Lady**

**Uncle Fish / Arthur Curry (Aquaman) / Danielle**

**Uncle Green / John Jones (Martian Manhunter) / Danielle**

**Uncle Flame/Johnny Blaze (Ghost Rider)/Shorty\Short-Stack**

**Uncle Crazy/Deadpool/ Tease**

**I had vacation, than had to get set and start school, sue me for the slow updates.**

**A guest named Anon got the Chuggaaconroy reference, I honestly expected for no one to get that one, ever.**

**I did my profile and a poll for my other story, felt like sharing.**

**Thanks for all reviews sent in and all views/follows/favorites given**

**Legend**

"What is love"-speech

'_Baby don't hurt me'-thought_

(In story author notes)

* * *

{Wulf}

* * *

Wulf saw everyone fly/walk in and felt happy. For the past 8 months he had been alone, before that he and friend-Danny had been tracking a nasty vampire type monster that drank peoples blood and used it to make mirror images of them to fight for him. He had escaped, but not before Danny had drained him of all his collected blood and Wulf had smashed his teeth in and ripped out his hypnotizing eyes. Hopefully no one would see him again.

For the past 8 months he had been drifting, helping a few people, spent about a month with a stick-flinger called Clint Barton (That's Hawkeye from Avengers if you don't know) before moving on.

After a problem with some **THING** called 'Abomination' and helping some not so friendly green giant called 'Hulk' he had gotten a message from Friend-Danny and here he was. Well, he was here now, it had taken awhile after having to fight some robot made by a 'Doofenshmirtz' but that wasn't bad and Agent P was a cool duck-thing.

Now he was here, he remembered this place, owned by the red and gold man-child. He liked the man-child, and said man-child had just flown in.

After he had gotten here Rider 13 and Not-cat had arrived and they had left him alone to work on a 'bike'.

Than hungry horse had walked in, but the 2 animals liked each other.

Than Daughter-Dani had walked in and called him a 'puppy' he wondered if he should have shown anger at the nickname, but if she was like Friend-Danny than it wouldn't matter.

Friend-Danny had also just flown in and was now petting the hybrid wolf ghost.

He had also brought loud-girl, although besides the noise he had no problem with said woman, she smelt vaguely like Daughter-Dani, Wulf had a feeling something interesting was happening.

* * *

{With Danny and Tony as they left}

* * *

Tony was pouting.

Not that he'd ever admit that and him wearing his Ironman suit hid it, but Danny knew.

Danny was irritable.

Danny knew that too, not that he could do anything about it.

They had just left Stark Towers, or in other words they had left Thanatos, Pepper, and Dani, something that upset both of them.

They flew west, looking at a device in Tony's hand, it was tracking an ecto signature, looking for a signature that had a certain sound frequency constantly emitting from it. It pulsed faster when it was facing the source so they had a direction if nothing else.

After about 10 minutes of flying Danny got bored, when he got bored one of 2 things happened, he got un-bored, which usually resulted in interesting things happening. Let it be known he had met Tony while getting 'un-bored' after leveling 8 square blocks of a city, fought the man and started to win, leveling another 4 blocks, before a ghost named Jaraiya, a perverted ghost with a thing for frogs, interrupted them, they then kicked his ass, beat him back to the ghost zone, and finished the day with getting drunk and accidently getting involved in a murder straight out of a murder mystery book, only with more strippers and the cops were ugly.

The other thing that happened when he was bored was he got snappish and short tempered. This was one of those times, combined with his already irritable mood he was a flying time bomb.

This was why when an aircraft that should NOT have been there, they had checked the national schedule straight out of the pentagon, he reacted … badly.

And by badly we mean he shot it in half and the whole thing fell to earth, parachute deployed by the pilot, who was alone, in less than 3 seconds.

In this short amount of time he didn't notice the ' ' insignia on the side of the plane. He did notice Tony laughing, but at what Danny was unsure. They continued flying before they heard a noise and looked behind them. A group of fighter-jets, 9 in all, were on their tail, each with a ' ' insignia on their wings.

Danny looked at Tony and said "This is your fault." Than he flew higher and flipped in midair and landed on top of the lead plane. Tony flew by and tried to argue that it was not his fault, he hadn't shot down the other plane, however he was interrupted by the planes behind him opening fire on them, while they were right next to the lead plane.

Tony muttered "There wellness plan sucks if there shooting at EACHOTHER."

Danny laughed, this was what he needed "Come on rust buckets, I hope you have good life insurance, you'll need it if your this bad at shooting."

He did a loop above the front plane and when he got behind it he layered his plasma in to sheets to way down the right side. With one side weighted down, significantly it veered sharply right, The pilot ejected before it hit the next plane, who's pilot did not eject in time, who's fate will remain unknown. (White plasma has the consistency and weight of mercury unless purposely hardened into a weapon, weight is always constant. Slightly heavier than gold, slightly lighter than lead.)

While this was going on Tony slipped past the bullet fire and flew over another aircraft before shooting down and hitting a wing, making it spiral out of control.

3 down, 6 to go.

Danny, still laughing, drew his dual scythe and focused his plasma into the smaller blade. He spun the staff portion and the plasma flew out, sticking to any surface it landed on, blinding another plane causing the pilot to eject.

He quickly dropped down and slowed down while holding out the scythe. It raked across the tracking system of another plane causing it to lose them and not register the others. The pilot had no choice but to fall back and let the others deal with them.

5 down, 4 to go.

Tony went with a simpler method, he braked, got behind 2 planes, cable latched onto each, and then threw them at the other 2.

9 down, plane's out. Winner? Team Kick-back.

Danny started to laugh, that was what he had needed, after a moment Tony joined in and somewhere The Joker was rolling over in his sleep.

They kept flying until night fell and flew onto a safe house Tony had built.

* * *

{Next day, after flying for an hour}

* * *

They were close, as a matter of fact they could see where the woman was, not that that was hard.

She was on top of a decently sized stage, singing some song, teal hair made of fire roaring higher and higher. Pale, almost white skin with a greenish undertone. Eyes, a toxic green, though duller than Dani's. She was vaguely asymmetrical from there on. On her left eye she had a fang curved black line. On her right eye was a thinner line that was shorter and ended in a half spiral curve.

(Her appearance changes slightly from here on)

She wore a light purple lipstick, lavender. A thick black dog collar with white spikes. She had a white glove on her right hand reaching her shoulder. On her left hand she had a silver chain as a bracelet. Her short top stopped just below her ribs, had one shoulder strap on her left shoulder and was white. She had a toxic green guitar with white flames on the side. The neck, controls and tuning part were all black with white strings. She wore white pants with black boot that reached just below her knees. The boots had little white skull faces where the toes would be.

This was a ghost, the ghost of teenage rebellion and the spirit of hard rock.

And they were going to try to convince her to be a mother.

…

Danny hoped this worked, but he was fully prepared to push enough of his ecto-plasma into her to make her spirit explode with so little power she'd be nothing more than a floating bit of consciousness for the rest of eternity. Well maybe she'd be capable of moving on in a few hundred years after the fact but whatever. Hey if she refused she'd hurt Dani and that he took that very personally.

Let it never be said Danny wouldn't go to extreme lengths to hurt anyone who hurt his sweetheart.

The fact that his eyes shown with a harsh white light kind of tipped Tony off to his line of thought.

After the show, why it was going on so early, about 9, was unknown, but whatever, less work for them. She walked of stage and went to where a food room was dead or not, you wanted something to drink after singing for so long, instinct really. And drinking without eating is just a shame.

The other 'band members', just weaker ghosts with marginal talent she hypnotized into working with her, had flown off until next called. In about 3 day's she'd need to re-apply the hypnosis or let them escape.

As she walked through a powerful wave instincts hit her. The base instincts all things have. From the living, the dead, the holy, and the demonic. The instinct of prey. Something was around her. Something strong, powerful, greater than she could ever be, or at least it seemed so. A hunter.

She had never been seized with her 'flight or fight' so strongly before, even when Pariah Dark had resurrected it was not so strong. Super charged ecto-plasma flowed through her at an accelerated pace, working like adrenalin. However she froze, in the face of such power she knew she could do nothing, to run, to resist, it was all useless.

Entities the world over knew this feeling. When a human stood before Superman or Thor, facing a true god. When normal demons are faced with S-class demons. When angels see a fallen. When the dead see a devil. They bowed, not because they had to, but because to do anything else in the face of such power was suicidal, and even if you wished for death self-preservation instincts come out full force at this point.

However she was frozen unable to even do that. She heard a voice so cold it could freeze even her; if she had been of clearer mind she would have recognized it. "Turn around."

She did, and what she saw amazed her, it was Danny Phantom, eyes shining like white stars.

"Hello Ember."

(Well, away from that, let's see how everyone else did while they were away.)

* * *

{Jazz}

* * *

Jazz was at the gym. 3 years ago this would have been odd, but it was a daily occurrence now. She blamed Danny; she saw him and his friends, all legitimate heroes, and she couldn't fight out of a paper bag. She took up running and basic karate, she wasn't spectacular, but she figured that was OK.

The reason she was there was 2 fold. One was she just needed to work out that day. The second was she was pissed, and alternating between practicing katas and hitting a bag was good for stress.

Her 'family' had pissed her off. How? She had told them that she had been accepted into one of the most prestigious collages of their time, and they told her off! More accurately they had acted like she was abandoning Danny by not being there when he returned.

Now she knew rationally, she talked to him, but they didn't and thus still waited for him. However it pissed her off that they would even THINK such a thing. That she would abandon her baby brother? One of, if not the, single most important person in her life? How could they let the thought even enter their heads.

She continued hitting the bag for another 2 hours before packing for JLA University.

* * *

{Sam}

* * *

Sam was frustrated, Danny had finally re-appeared.

And then nothing. She would later be ashamed when she threw a fit. Not like getting angry, no like acting like a pissed off 2 years old.

* * *

{Tucker}

* * *

Tucker was the opposite. It had dawned on him that if Danny was out there and free enough to fight like that, he could contact them if he wanted to.

Tucker was depressed.

…

Oh well.

* * *

{Jack & Maddie}

* * *

Jack and Maddie were worried and upset.

They were worried because of Jazz; they saw her leaving as giving up. This would have made no sense if they had actually known their child but they didn't.

They were upset because she had argued with them and just basically told them they were wrong.

They were, but they'd never admit that.

* * *

{Vlad}

* * *

Vlad was mad.

He left for a medical treatment meant for wrinkles. He came back, AND THIS HAPPENED?

His failed clone, claimed as his would-be son's daughter? Riding a ghost horse, there weren't many. Different plasma. Stronger.

He sat there petting Maddie his cat thinking of ways to regain control of the.

He wished.

* * *

**Thank you all and I'm sorry for the delay. Things got hectic with vacation, than school, and now allergies. Should Ember have a leather jacket like the others? Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
